Minecraft: the wrath of King Ender
by Gustan
Summary: Steve and his freinds set out to defeat King Ender. Rated T for filthy language.Please review!
1. Prolouge

_**DISCLAIMER: MINECRAFT BELONGS TO**_ MOJANG.

_**Author's note: Please leave a review after you read this. I approve of constrictive criticism but not hurting criticism. If you like this story, you can leave a question and I will answer in the next chapter.**_

_**12 years ago…**_

Steve

The newborn baby wriggled in his mother's arms, his mother exclaimed, " Oh! How cute! I'm going to name you Steve!" Soon, Herobrine and Notch burst into the room with armfuls of plushy creepers. The mother scolded the children, " I told you to bring one plushy, not twenty! Why did you waste your money?"

"Sorry" The two children apologized. A second later, the brothers were showering the baby with the overbought creeper dolls. Steve grew up examining his surroundings, he learned a lot about the wonders of Minecraft. The eldest brother, Notch became the new god of Minecraftia by performing a heroic deed in the Minecraftian army. Herobrine did not have the best ending; he grew up feared, misunderstood, and hated.

King Ender

Well, he is King Ender now, but he used to be Prince Ender or Banished Ender. Prince ender was the son of King Ender number one hundred. The kings were all named ender, including their sons. Long ago, proud houses and buildings made out of enderlogs, enderbrick, and enderslabs stood up and covered the lands endlessly, that was until something horrible happened. Prince Ender loved living in his city and being son of the ruler, but there was something wrong he kept on doing, the reason he was banished. Prince Ender abused his powers and forced innocent citizens to become his servants.

One day, the wife of an enslaved citizen begged to King Ender one hundred, " Please, banish your son, my sweet husband has been abused by this spoiled pig." King Ender one hundred suddenly realized that he was letting Prince Ender do horrible things to his citizens and letting him get away with it. King Ender took action immediately, he banished Prince Ender into the barren lands of emerald fire and bloodthirsty endervultures. Banished Ender wandered the barren land of emptiness for days, he never slept knowing that the second he shut his eyes and dropped the bloodthirsty endervultures would swoop down and he was food.

One day, Banished Ender found a cave that had glowing violet light glowing in its entrance. Banished Ender followed the violet light into an obsidian room that had four towering pillars of glowing violet blocks. The pillars created a barrier that did not allow Banished Ender to pass. The Four gods of the end have created the barrier, each pillar representing one god. The gods created this barrier so that the dragon sleeping within will not wake up and cause destruction to the world. It was only when Banished Ender had his soul pulled away from himself to break the barrier. Banished Ender has become vile and evil by having his soul pulled away.

The Dragon sensed evil and that was all it needed to wake up and destroy all four pillars. Banished Ender and the dragon became close friends; the dragon used its powers to control the endervultures to become Banished Ender's minions. This cost the dragon no energy at all. One day, Banished Ender found a familiar sight, that city; he attacked with his dragon and vulture minions. Banished Ender won the battle with ease; the citizens were unprotected and helpless.

Banished Ender became King Ender one hundred one; the citizen became as evil and soulless as the king was. The king conjured a portal and some of the citizen jumped in.

Queen Creep

The royal Queen sat in her palace, drinking the eighth cup of wine her servant gave her, she said, " Is there any- hic- humans- hic- spotted near the –hic- base? Hic-" The servant did not reply, instead, he pounced onto the Queen and started attacking her with its razor sharp talons. The Queen squealed in pain, escaped the servant, and ran out of the diamond castle. The Queen ran towards the horizon, if her servant was attacking her, that meant other creepers also wanted to hurt her. The queen ran towards the sunset and she never looked back, her legs begged at her to stop, the queen knew she couldn't, this was the run to determine if she lived or not. To gain her throne back, she would have to do something unbelievable, befriending the humans.

Jack

Jack tripped on a stubby leg; his mates were bullying him again. His mates closed on Jack, they said, " Looks like you didn't watch where you stepped again, maybe you're just blind!" Jack's mates burst out in laughter. The next day, Jack packed his bags; he did not want to see his mates again. Jack screamed out to his mates, " I'm not going to see you again! I just want you to fuck off from me!" With that, Jack made a mad dash from his mates.

_**Author's note: I hoped you enjoyed, because I am not that good of a writer. I will take the advice from you reviewers and try to improve the next chapter. This writing seemed to take me so long, maybe it's just that time passes when you have fun and passes slowly when you are doing something boring. Im very sorry this is short, I will make longer chapters. **_


	2. A new Quest

_**DISCLAIMER: MINECRAFT BELONGS TO MOJANG**_

_**Author's note: Here is the third part of this saga. I forgot to tell you that Herobrine is a good character. I personally think that Herobrine is misunderstood and those lying faggots are responsible for Herobrine's infamousness. You should read the last two chapters of you would be severely confused.**_

_**Replies**_

_**Michaeltheminecrafter1: Thanks for the compliment!**_

_**Anonymous: Sorry, but I do make many mistakes**_.

Herobrine

"The night might bring our deaths." Herobrine said

"And a lot of endermen." Jack joked.

"Shut up, this isn't funny." Herobrine growled. Herobrine caught to sight of a human and a creeper in the distance, he dashed forward, Jack could barley keep up. Herobrine recognized the human as his brother, Steve. The creeper accompanying Steve seemed like it was like the creeper Jack. Herobrine rushed forward and gave Steve a brotherly embrace. "Where have you been since the last twelve years?" Herobrine asked. A limpid tear slid down his face.

"I've been helping those in need." Steve replied. "Oh yes, did I forget to introduce you to my friend here? This is Creep" Steve pointed his finger to the creeper, jabbing it by accident.

"Ow! Watch it!" Creep snapped.

General of the humans

He is the general of the human army, the bravest, strongest, and smartest. His name is Jaylord. His name may sound ridiculous, but do not underestimate him, he can slice his enemies into pieces in a mere second.

Jaylord desperately tried to keep his eyes open, endermen could come and take down the village with their block picking abilities. Jaylord endlessly walked back and forth on the obsidian fortress wall, he shot down any mob that he could see with his eagle like blue eyes. His other night watchers were doing the same thing.

Suddenly, a long ebony hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled. The general blacked out.

When he woke up, he was in a gloomy room strapped to obsidian. Jaylord struggled to free himself from the straps but it was no use. The straps persisted to hold him like iron. After a few minutes of struggling, a hunchbacked enderman entered the room. He had a diamond sword and a ring of gold that had and enderpearl on it. "No wonder where all our diamonds went." Jaylord thought.

The hunchbacked enderman said coldly, "This is the end, weakling and this is the last dimension you will ever be in." The hunchbacked enderman raised his diamond sword and downed it on Jaylord's chest. A scream of sharp pain escaped Jaylord's lips, crimson blood stained his cloths red. The enderman struck Jaylord repeatedly. Jaylord could do nothing but watch as death neared at each strike helplessly. Jaylord mustered his strength and yelled out, " I WONT FALL PREY TO DEATH!"

"I wont fall prey to death." The enderman mimicked, he said, " Too bad, you will." With that, the enderman struck one final and fatal blow. Life faded from Jaylord's eyes, he no longer felt the pain and his surroundings blurred, all he could hear was the slowed beating of his heart, he was going to die, death will take him

It will

Nothing would save him

Not even god

Not even Notch

All he could do was wait for death to wrap its icy hands around him.

Finally, it came

The end

There was no coming back

Steve

Steve dashed through the forest, not caring if his companions could keep up or not, he would have to find shelter or else he would be dead, and never finish his quest. Soon, Steve found a tiny cave that had a pond of water, he would have to sleep on cold stone, and he did not bring a bed. Steve swiftly patched up the hole in the cave and put up a torch. Steve basked in its blinding light for a few seconds and drifted into sleep. He woke up a few times in the night hearing Jack moan, " This bed is so cold, why the fuck didn't you bring a bed?"

Every time that happened, Herobrine would snap, "Shut the fuck up, we're trying to sleep."

King Ender

" Drunk whore" one of King Ender's soldiers muttered, King Ender heard this and yelled, " Who the fuck said that?" The soldiers pointed to a quivering soldier. A purple orb ignited on King Ender's hand, he aimed it at the soldier and a beam of violet engulfed him. "Never ever insult the great and powerful king!" King Ender said. King Ender's servant entered and said, " Bad news, the two turned into four."

"SHIT!" King Ender crushed his goblet of hiccup juice in rage. The Soldiers froze until King Ender's sign of rage passed.

The King said, " We won't let four stop us from dominating the humans!" The King gave an evil laugh.

The servant said, "There's good news though, we found and captured the pope of fools, he has died the painful death he deserved."

Steve

"Wake up everyone!" Steve yawned. The sunlight gleamed in his face, Steve's face looked white. Jack groaned as Creep accidentally splashed water into his face. Steve raised himself out of the opening of the cave, a purple glint caught his eyes, and it was an enderman. Steve, without hesitating launched his arm forward, the enderman flailed backwards, Steve took this time to launch a kick that launched the enderman into the water. The enderman shrieked (the enderman way) in pain as the water drained its life, the enderman died a painful death.

Steve spotted a sphere like object resting in the water; Steve picked up the object, muttered "bullshit" and launched the object into a wall. Suddenly, Steve was next to the wall he threw the orb to.

**Author's note: Sorry about this being short, but I didn't want to let you guys down because you readers inspire me to go on, not to give up and let you down. In addition, if you want to flame this story, here is a note for you, if you have nothing suggestive or nice, do not post any reviews.**


	3. The ender orb

_**DISCLAIMER: MINECRAFT BELONGS TO MOJANG**_

_**Author's note: Here is the third part of this saga. I forgot to tell you that Herobrine is a good character. I personally think that Herobrine is misunderstood and those lying faggots are responsible for Herobrine's infamousness. You should read the last two chapters of you would be severely confused.**_

_**Replies**_

_**Michaeltheminecrafter1: Thanks for the compliment!**_

_**Anonymous: Sorry, but I do make many mistakes**_.

Herobrine

"The night might bring our deaths." Herobrine said

"And a lot of endermen." Jack joked.

"Shut up, this isn't funny." Herobrine growled. Herobrine caught to sight of a human and a creeper in the distance, he dashed forward, Jack could barley keep up. Herobrine recognized the human as his brother, Steve. The creeper accompanying Steve seemed like it was like the creeper Jack. Herobrine rushed forward and gave Steve a brotherly embrace. "Where have you been since the last twelve years?" Herobrine asked. A limpid tear slid down his face.

"I've been helping those in need." Steve replied. "Oh yes, did I forget to introduce you to my friend here? This is Creep" Steve pointed his finger to the creeper, jabbing it by accident.

"Ow! Watch it!" Creep snapped.

General of the humans

He is the general of the human army, the bravest, strongest, and smartest. His name is Jaylord. His name may sound ridiculous, but do not underestimate him, he can slice his enemies into pieces in a mere second.

Jaylord desperately tried to keep his eyes open, endermen could come and take down the village with their block picking abilities. Jaylord endlessly walked back and forth on the obsidian fortress wall, he shot down any mob that he could see with his eagle like blue eyes. His other night watchers were doing the same thing.

Suddenly, a long ebony hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled. The general blacked out.

When he woke up, he was in a gloomy room strapped to obsidian. Jaylord struggled to free himself from the straps but it was no use. The straps persisted to hold him like iron. After a few minutes of struggling, a hunchbacked enderman entered the room. He had a diamond sword and a ring of gold that had and enderpearl on it. "No wonder where all our diamonds went." Jaylord thought.

The hunchbacked enderman said coldly, "This is the end, weakling and this is the last dimension you will ever be in." The hunchbacked enderman raised his diamond sword and downed it on Jaylord's chest. A scream of sharp pain escaped Jaylord's lips, crimson blood stained his cloths red. The enderman struck Jaylord repeatedly. Jaylord could do nothing but watch as death neared at each strike helplessly. Jaylord mustered his strength and yelled out, " I WONT FALL PREY TO DEATH!"

"I wont fall prey to death." The enderman mimicked, he said, " Too bad, you will." With that, the enderman struck one final and fatal blow. Life faded from Jaylord's eyes, he no longer felt the pain and his surroundings blurred, all he could hear was the slowed beating of his heart, he was going to die, death will take him

It will

Nothing would save him

Not even god

Not even Notch

All he could do was wait for death to wrap its icy hands around him.

Finally, it came

The end

There was no coming back

Steve

Steve dashed through the forest, not caring if his companions could keep up or not, he would have to find shelter or else he would be dead, and never finish his quest. Soon, Steve found a tiny cave that had a pond of water, he would have to sleep on cold stone, and he did not bring a bed. Steve swiftly patched up the hole in the cave and put up a torch. Steve basked in its blinding light for a few seconds and drifted into sleep. He woke up a few times in the night hearing Jack moan, " This bed is so cold, why the fuck didn't you bring a bed?"

Every time that happened, Herobrine would snap, "Shut the fuck up, we're trying to sleep."

King Ender

" Drunk whore" one of King Ender's soldiers muttered, King Ender heard this and yelled, " Who the fuck said that?" The soldiers pointed to a quivering soldier. A purple orb ignited on King Ender's hand, he aimed it at the soldier and a beam of violet engulfed him. "Never ever insult the great and powerful king!" King Ender said. King Ender's servant entered and said, " Bad news, the two turned into four."

"SHIT!" King Ender crushed his goblet of hiccup juice in rage. The Soldiers froze until King Ender's sign of rage passed.

The King said, " We won't let four stop us from dominating the humans!" The King gave an evil laugh.

The servant said, "There's good news though, we found and captured the pope of fools, he has died the painful death he deserved."

Steve

"Wake up everyone!" Steve yawned. The sunlight gleamed in his face, Steve's face looked white. Jack groaned as Creep accidentally splashed water into his face. Steve raised himself out of the opening of the cave, a purple glint caught his eyes, and it was an enderman. Steve, without hesitating launched his arm forward, the enderman flailed backwards, Steve took this time to launch a kick that launched the enderman into the water. The enderman shrieked (the enderman way) in pain as the water drained its life, the enderman died a painful death.

Steve spotted a sphere like object resting in the water; Steve picked up the object, muttered "bullshit" and launched the object into a wall. Suddenly, Steve was next to the wall he threw the orb to.

**Author's note: Sorry about this being short, but I didn't want to let you guys down because you readers inspire me to go on, not to give up and let you down. In addition, if you want to flame this story, here is a note for you, if you have nothing suggestive or nice, do not post any reviews.**


End file.
